The Outcast
by AA Battery
Summary: UPDATED! YAY! TK is the class outcast with a big secret... Kari, the popular princess of the school finds out... I know typical but it's kinda different PLEASE RR! pretty please!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- Don't OWN ANYTHING!!! WAAA!!**

O yeah- look dumb fanfiction people- no Zack or Joe- HAPPY?? But by the way people they are still talking!

**Chapter 1**

**The Invitation**

"Will anyone not be able to make it to Monday's field trip?" Miss Claire asked the class. Kari quickly glanced around to make sure Sora, Mimi and a few of her other friends could make it. She let out a sigh when she saw that Davis' hand was not up and he was already mouthing to her if she wanted to be his partner. She pretended not to notice and turned to Sora. Sora gave her a knowing glance and nodded her head.

"Anyone besides Takeru?" Miss Claire asked again. Kari looked back at the outcast of the class. When she had first came to this school she had wondered why this boy had no friends. Now the reason was obvious- TK never went to any field trips, he didn't play any sports, he didn't buy the yearbook- he didn't really talk at all.

Kari was a little curious about TK. His clothes weren't rags but they were worn out and he looked as if he could gain a few pounds. Also, his hair was cut at odd angles, making it look as if he had cut it himself. Despite all this, Kari found him cute.

Kari decided she should find out more about him. After all- who wouldn't want to go on a ski trip?

TK ran a tired hand through his dirty blond hair as he walked toward his usual table in the back of the cafeteria. For a brief second he imagined himself skiing, but shook the thought out of his head and looked back down at his battered notebook. According to this he had less than 5 hundred dollars in his "safe." This was barely enough to feed him for the month. Luckily for him winter break was coming up and he could trade his part-time job for a full-time for at least for a few weeks. He fingered the meager amount of money in his pocket, looking at the lunch line. The chips and soft cookies looked so god- but, no, he had to save his money. A box of cereal would last him longer than a bag of chips anyway.

Absentmindedly, he ran his fingers through his notebook. It used to be a journal before- _it _happened. He closed his eyes, shaking away a painful memory.

"Hi," a voice said, shaking him back to reality. TK glanced up to see Hikari, one of the most popular girls in the school.

"Uh- hi," he said, snapping his notebook shut so she couldn't see his money estimates.

"I'm Kari," she said, smiling and holding out her hand.

"TK," he said shaking it.

"Why aren't you going to the ski trip?" she asked. TK sifted uncomfortably.

"Because..." he said. Her smile dropped for a second but it quickly returned. TK gave a silent sigh of relief. He thought she was going to press him saying 'because why' or something like that. He had always hated when people said that.

"So where do you live anyway?" she asked.

"Around," he said, not wanted to tell her about a few wooden planks and a ragged carpet that he called home.

"Sorry if this is seeming like 20 question or something," she said. "But would you like to come over to my house this afternoon after school? A bunch of people will be there."

"Sorry I have to wor-"he stopped. "I mean do something today." He prayed that he hadn't caught his mistake- she had.

"Don't your parents work?" she asked curiously.

TK opened his mouth when the bell rang. He heaved an inner sigh of relief. "Got to go," he said and jumped up and almost ran out of the cafeteria.

Kari watched as the boy ran out of the cafeteria. She sighed. She wanted answers, but all she got were more questions. Why would a 16 year old boy be working? She pulled out her scheldule still thinking about her odd conversation. She had English nest. She didn't TK was in her class. But he was too quiet to really tell.

**Author's Note:** Please excuse any spelling errors due to author's severe case of S.S. (Spelling Stupidity)

**Author's Other Note: **Sorry this is so short! The next chapter will be longer since I already have it written- I just need to type it up and all that jazz [starts humming to self] Anyway, please review as reviews are greatly appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything

**Author's Note: **A few notes (in a author's note- that's funny HAHA- ok maybe not.) **One; in this story its illegal for people to work under 18, ok? I know, I know this is not how it works on earth- so pretend it's not on earth**. Also, for the Japanese stuff- sorry but I don't know all that so......... just deal with it. And Davis is gonna be a butthead in this story- deal with that too. In fact just deal with everything. They only things I'm really gonna pay attention to in flames are if you don't like the plot and actually I don't like flames so just don't flame. Ok? Ok.

**Now- here Zack and Joe did start talking- but stupid FanFic people are stupid! So here's it**

**Chapter 2  
Forced Fun**

TK dropped his backpack at the cash register and went to find Tom, the small bookstore's owner. Tom was also the closest thing he had to a father. He found Tom in the back of the bookstore, organizing a shelf.

"Hey, Tom," TK said. "What do you want me to do today?"

"Oh- Hi TK," Tom said, standing up. "I have a section that needs organizing. Feeling up to it?"

TK shrugged. "Whatever you say?"

"Anything interesting happen today?" Tom asked as he lead TK to a fantasy section of the bookstore.

"Oh, a girl asked me over to her house with a bunch of other kids," TK shrugged again.

"And..." Tom said with a nudge and a wink.

"Oh, well she invited me over for today- so I told her I had to work. Well- not work actually. Just do stuff."

"WHAT!?" Tom roared. TK blinked confusedly as Tom began to run up to the cash register. He dove into TK's backpack and grabbed the school directory out of it.

"What are you doing?" TK asked as Tom flipped open the book.

"What's her name?" Tom demanded.

"Kari- Hikari Kamiya," TK said, still very confused.

"Kamiya, Kamiya..." Tom muttered, flipping through the book. "Ah, here it is Hikari- 555-4077." Tom pushed the book into TK's hands and motioned toward the phone.

"Wait- WHAT!?" TK gasped as he realized what Tom meant. "I can't just call her! What would I say?"

"Ask her if you can still come over," Tom said.

"I have to work!" TK cried, trying to inch the book closed.

"TK," Tom said seriously. "I said I would let you have this job if it didn't interfere with your friends. Friends first- work second."

"But- I- She's not my friend! You can't make me call her!"

"I'll fire you," Tom said, dead serious.

"You can't! I need this job! I need the money! You can't just fire me!" TK cried.

"I can and I will. Now call her," TK sighed and admitted defeat. He grabbed the phone and punched in the number, trying not to notice Tom's sly grin.

"Uh- hi, Kari," TK began hesitantly. "Yeah, umm, this is TK. Yeah, well- plans changed and umm- I was sort of wondering if umm- well if I could still come over to your house, like you umm, invited me to?" The last part was said very fast. There was a short pause then-

"Oh- really! Uh- ok. I'll be over in a bit I guess. Ok, bye," Tk hung up and glared at Tom.

"I can't believe you just made me do that!" TK said, looked daggers at his boss.

"Oh, well," Tom said shrugging. "I'll keep your bag here. Now- scat!" TK gave Tom a last glare and walked out of the store.

Kari hung up the phone, a little confused. Why would TK suddenly not have to work? Or maybe he was telling the truth when he corrected himself to say ' do stuff' but she doubted it. She walked back into the living room where her friends and brother were waiting for her. Her parents were gone and she and Tai had the house for a month (AN: Remember what I said about dealing with it....).

"Who was that?" Sora asked from her place next to Tai on the couch. It was common knowledge that Tai and Sora liked each other. Now Sora had to wait until Tai worked out enough courage to ask her out.

"Oh, that was TK," Kari said, helping herself to some snacks. "He's coming over in a bit."

"Isn't that that quiet kid who sits in the back of Miss Claire's math class?" Tai asked.

"Yep," Kari answered taking a seat on the floor.

"Hey you don't like him do you?" Davis asked. Somehow he had managed to invite himself over.

"I don't really know him that well," Kari said glancing around. "Hey, where are Izzie and the others?"

"Oh, they're on the computer," Sora said. "Something about Joe beating Izzie at a math game on the computer."

"Well, Joe will get the math right," Mimi said.

"Yeah but Izzie will find a way to hack the answers or something," Tai said.

"And Yolei and Cody went to watch," Sora finished.

"They'll probably be at it all night," Tai said.

"So what you guys wanna do?" Kari asked.

"Let's talk about the hottest guy in school," Tai said puffing out his chest. Sora poked him in the stomach.

"Well that's not you," she said.

"Yeah- it's me," Davis said standing.

"No way- it's me," Tai said, also standing.

"No, me," Davis said.

"No, me!"

'No, me!

Kari sighed this could go on for a while.

TK stood outside Kari's front porch as he had been for two mintues, contemplating whether or not to go in. Maybe he could still turn around and go back "home." Finally he made himself ring the doorbell.

After a short pause Kari came and opened the door.

"Uh- hi," he said quietly, trying not to stare at the inside furnishings of the house. He could hear faint yells of soccer points made in one season from the living room.

"Hi," Kari said. "Come on in." There was silence as Kari and TK walked into the living room.

"Guys," Kari said. "This is TK. And TK this is my brother, Tai, Sora, Mimi, and Davis. Izzie, Joe, Cody and Yolei are in the computer room."

"Hi," TK almost whispered shifting from foot to foot.

"Want some chips?" Tai asked, holding up a bowl. TK's heart leapt- chips! And as much as he wanted!

"Sure," he said eagerly. He dove in, eating at top speed.

"Woah," Tai said. "Save some room for pizza later." TK's stomach let out a whoop of joy. Pizza! He slowed down with eating the chips.

"Guys, let's play a board game!" Mimi suggested as she opened a closet full of board games.

"How about Trivial Pursuit?" Sora suggested.

"No, you have to think too much," Tai said.

"Monopoly?" Davis suggested.

"No," Tai said. "You have to play that late at night when people are falling asleep. Then you can steal their property when no one is looking!"

"So that's how you beat me!" Davis said.

"How about Scrabble?" Kari asked. Everyone agreed. Well, everyone except TK.

"How do you play?" he asked as everyone was setting up.

"You don't know how to play Scrabble?" Mimi asked.

"No," TK said quietly.

"You've never played Scrabble?" Sora asked.

"No," TK said again.

"Where have you been?" Davis said.

'In a tiny alley sleeping on rags,' TK thought.

"It's Ok, You can be on my team for the first round," Kari said, smiling. TK gave a silent sigh of relief and the game started.

TK walked back to his small back alley, content. As much as he hated to admit it he had had fun. And his stomach was full for the first time in years. He had finished his homework at Tom's place (after giving Tom a full rundown on everything that happen) and now all he had to do was head home and sleep.

TK entered the alley where he lived and sat on the ragged rug he had stolen years ago, staring at the moon.

'Maybe it isn't so bad to have friends,' he thought as he drifted to sleep. 'Maybe.'

**Author's Note: **Please excuse any spelling errors due to author's severe case of S.S. (Spelling Stupidity)

**Author's Other Note: **Hope you liked that one folks! Remember no flaming cause I don't wanna hear it. Ok bye. Oh yeah- PLEASE REVIEW!! Now bye.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **No I don't own digimon............ if I did I'd be rich and I don't think I'd change the main characters because I love Izzy and Tai and hated to see them go!

**Author's Other Note: **Also, sorry about the lateness! I'll try to be better- really!

**Chapter 3**

**Figuring Out**

TK refused to stare at the lunch line as he walked into the cafeteria the next day. He hadn't had breakfast this morning and his stomach longed for a repeat of last night. However, his lack of money stopped him from diving to the chip section and eating as much as he had the night before. He walked straight back to his usual table, flipping open his blue notebook. It seemed to him that every day there was a new tab that had to go into his already meager salary. Yesterday he had forgotten that he would need a new jacket, which were ridiculously expensive- so that meant even less for food. Also, he would have to skip getting a new blanket for his 'bed'.

Kari watched as TK skipped the lunch line and flipped open the small blue notebook from yesterday. He ran a hand threw his hair, sighed and flipped through the book. Making a quick decision, she walked over to him.

"Hey," she said. He snapped his book shut in the same quick manner as the day before, before looking up at her. "Do you wanna join our table?"

"Ummm, ok- sure," he said quietly. Before he knew it, TK found himself squeezed in between Tai and Kari. No body even seemed to notice he was there.

"Anyway, I'd rather go to the movies than go ice skating," Tai was saying.

"Oh, but Tai, ice skating is so much fun," Sora said. "Think of it- the nice music playing- everyone skating together- all the tricks we could try."

"Yeah, I'm thinking about it. About the cold, falling down, the frostbite, more pain from falling."

"Well, we are going skiing on Monday," Kari said. "So maybe we should go to the movies Friday and then save our coldness till Monday."

"Yeah- I guess so," Sora said.

"I knew you'd agree with me," Tai said. "I'm going to get some chips- anyone want anything?"

"Umm...... could go get me a water," Sora said, giving Tai a dollar.

"Sure," Tai said. "You want anything, TK? Or did you already eat?"

"Uh- no thanks," TK said quickly. "I'm not hungry." Tai shrugged and walked off.

"Geez, after all you ate last night, I didn't know you could ever be full," Mimi said. TK shrugged. Kari noticed he wasn't looking entirely comfortable with the conversation and quickly changed it to the ski trip.

"Oh, it's going to be so FUN!" Mimi said. "All of us skiing down a big hill in the freezing cold!" The conversation went on for some time. Even TK was laughing about some of the funny pictures people were describing. When the bell rang, he was still laughing about a picture of Sora and Tai attempting to kiss and they went down one of the hardest courses.

Kari was the last one to leave the table, since she had a study hall next. She was about to leave when she noticed that TK had left his blue notebook on his seat.

Curious, she picked it up. The beginning was like a dairy, but then towards the end it was all numbers. She would give it back to him at the end of the day or whenever she saw him.

* * *

Once at home, Kari quickly did her homework. However, once she was done she realized that she hadn't seen TK for the rest of the day and still had his notebook. Curiosity got the best of her and she flipped to the first page and began to read.

_Dear Diary:_

_Matt told me today that if I wrote a diary now, one day when he was famous it could sell for a lot of money. So I decided to. Well, if you're wondering, my name is Takeru or as Matt calls me TK. I'm 6 years old. Matt says he's going to become famous in a band. I'm not sure about that. He just started playing. Mom asked if I wanted to play- but I said no- I'd rather do other stuff. Umm...... that's all for now I guess since there isn't anything more to write._

Kari closed the book, embarrassed that her self control lasted for so short a time. Still she was curious. TK never mentioned a brother- he never really mentioned any siblings. She started to put down the book- she really shouldn't read anymore. This was private property. But, after all a little more couldn't hurt......................................................

* * *

Kari gasped as she realized she was on the last page before the numbers started. Had she really read all that? She didn't remember turning the pages too much. She just kept reading about this lovely little boy and his rants on funny childish things- like what was for dinner, or how he could almost beat his brother on the Nintendo.

The more she read about TK and Matt, the more she wondered why TK never talked about him. TK seemed to have really looked up to him. Feeling mesmerized, she started to read the last page.

_Dear Diary,_

_I've decided to stop writing in you since stupid Matt told me to. And stupid Matt is never gonna be famous 'cause stupid Matt got himself killed in a stupid fire. And Mom and Dad too. And all my stuff. And Matt. _

_Some guys came to take me to an orphanage but I'm not going with them. I'm 12 years old and can take care of myself. That's what Matt would do- I think._

Kari snapped the book shut and mentally punched herself. TK's whole family died in a fire- no wonder he didn't talk about Matt! Suddenly she shook her head- but if TK didn't go to an orphanage- then he was homeless! Frantically she put things together in her brain. Why he never invited anyone to his house- why he never went on class trips- why he had never played Scrabble- why there were all numbers in the rest of this book! The numbers were calculations for how much money he had! No wonder he never bought school food- it was overpriced. That also explained why he ate so much at her house! And why he had a job! But who would hire him- he was under aged!

Quickly she flipped to the back of the book- $130! How can you live for a whole month with that little? True he only had to feed one person- but still! But where did he live- and how could she find out without admitting she had read his entire personal diary?

* * *

Kari chewed on her lip thoughtfully as the last bell rang. She had returned the blue notebook with only a glance from TK and was now waiting for her plan to take place. Last night it seemed so simple- she would follow TK home and then sneak away. But now a million different things that could go wrong floated in her head. He could see her- he could go somewhere else before going home- she could lose him! Pressing down any thoughts of giving up- she found TK and started to follow, never getting too close or too far away.

She followed him for about 20 minutes before he stepped into a small alley.

"Home, sweet, home," she heard him say. She heard movement as he put down his backpack. "And now off to Tom's," he finished. He walked out of the alley a few minutes later. Kari listened to make sure he wasn't going to come back before peering into the alley. She gasped at what she saw. To sleep on, there was a squished cardboard box with a ragged blanket. She lifted a another cardboard box to find a half empty box of cereal, a container of orange juice with some plastic cups, some pens and pencils and his book bag. Under yet another box there was some clothes that were clean and some quarters for the laundry mat.

Kari started to walk home and sighed. Now she knew his entire past- but what was she going to do about it?

**Author's Note: **Please excuse any spelling errors due to author's severe case of S.S. (Spelling Stupidity).

**Author's Beg: **Please forgive the extreme lateness of this chapter and the shortness and review!! Please- I'm so sorry- I got caught up in school work and other stories! Please review also- but know flames 'cause I really don't care! And I won't waste my time reading them anyway- so don't waste your time writing them! But please leave nice reviews (if you have anything nice to say) at the beep!

**BEEP!**


	4. Chapter 4

I'm taking a risk at leaving all the Zack and Joe in here......... if this gets taken off im sorry!!!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything- DAMN IT!

Zack: Hey- who's cursing now

AA Battery: Oh be quiet!

Zack: (sing song) you cursed, you cursed

Joe: (Joins in) you cursed, you cursed

AA Battery: HAHA WELL Zack is singing. ( sing song) Zack sings, Zack sings

Joe: YOU CURSEd, ZACK SINGS!! WHOOO this is fun!

Zack: Oh, shut up everyone

Joe; no everyone here

AA Battery: You're everyone

Joe: no im Joe!

AA Battery: Ok, IM STARTING THE STORY! Oh, and this chapter is dedicated to Dana Hirsh who got me moving on this story! Sorry again!

**Chapter 4**

**Detective Kari**

TK sighed as he looked out the window at lunch. It was raining- great. That meant that probably all of his stuff was wet. He would crash at Tom's bookstore/house so he wouldn't have to sleep on wet rags- but he had told Tom he had a small apartment. If Tom ever found out he was homeless- he'd send him to Human Services or whatever so they could stick him to live with strangers for two years.

'Yeah,' TK thought was a roll of his eyes. 'Help me for two years and then kick me out when I turn 18- right back where I started. Great help that would be.'

Still, he hoped that the cardboard boxes hadn't let water through (which they probably had)- he still had about half of his cereal left and watery orange juice was disgusting. Drat- and he had left his extra paper at home too. Stupid sun- being out in the morning and then just leaving. More money wasted.

"So, TK are you coming?" The voice snapped him back to attention.

"Where," he asked, blushing slightly as he realized everyone was looking at him.

"To the movies tomorrow," Kari said. "I'm getting the tickets on Fandango tonight."

"Oh," he said. He wanted to go- but that was 7 dollars plus food. And from the looks of it- he had to buy more paper for school. "No, I can't. Gonna be busy."

"Doing what?" Davis demanded. TK suppressed the urge to curse- God he hated that kid. "Stupid law says we can't have a job and you don't have any other friends." Davis yelped as Sora's elbow rammed into his stomach. But as rudely it was said- everyone wanted to know the answer to Davis' question.

"Uh-"TK swallowed. "I promised I'd help my- uh- mom- uh- paint the............ kitchen tomorrow night," he said, looking at the table. A wave of guilt washed over him- he'd never used his deceased family to get out of anything before- he didn't like doing it now.

"Maybe another time then," Kari said brightly.

"Yeah," TK said, forcing a smile. 'Yeah, sure,' he thought. 'Maybe when I win the lottery.'

Kari could kill Davis- well actually there weren't many days when she didn't want to kill him- but she really wanted to today. Putting TK on the spot like that! Kari took a deep breath, forcing herself to think normally. They didn't know about TK and why he really wasn't coming. So, it wasn't really fair the blame them. If she hadn't known she would have been curious too.

She wished she could help TK, but if she told him she knew then he would ask how and then she would have to tell him the truth. He would hate her after that. Above all things, Kari liked people to like her.

'Think, silly,' Kari thought. 'There are ways to help him where you don't have to tell him you know about............ everything.' Kari frowned and drummed her fingers on her desk, waiting for class to start. Suddenly she sat up. She had it!

TK worked, and whoever he worked for must know he isn't of age! Therefore they must care about him...... but maybe he or she didn't know he was homeless- just thought he was a kid whose family needed money. So if she found out where he worked- she could talk to the owner and they would help TK!

But where did he work? Yesterday he had said- now off to Tom's...... but she had never heard of a Tom's. She would have to follow him again. Tonight maybe? No, Tai had asked too many questions yesterday. She would have to wait until all of them were gone...... that was ridiculus when would everyone in her group be gone.

OF COURSE! The ski trip- she would hate to miss it, but it was the perfect chance to help TK. Kari grinned at her own brilliance.

'I would make an excellent detective,' she thought happily. 'Mission one- help TK.'

**Author's Note:** Please excuse any spelling errors due to author's severe case of S.S. (Spelling Stupidity)

Author's Other Note: I would like to apologize AGAIN- for my laziness! I really will try to do better next time! I hope it will be longer too!

PLEASE REVIEW- it makes me go faster!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** No, I don't own it- but if wishes came true I would!

**Author's Note:** See- faster! Now, I won't keep you wait- onward!

**Chapter 5**

**Christmas Plans**

Kari looked out the window, frowning, as the rain turned to snow Thursday night. To think that TK was out there, without protection, freezing, was enough to make her wish it was Monday. That way she could get some quality snooping time. Instead she was worrying about her new friend- but couldn't do anything more.

The phone rang- interrupting her thoughts.

"Hello?" Kari said, twisting the phone cord with her finger.

"Hi, Sweetie!" her mom's voice said cheerfully.

"Hi, Mom!" Kari said. Her mom was away on business with her dad (as they always were)

"Kari, dear, I've got some back news," came the voice on the other end.

"What is it?" Kari said, worried. "Are you and Dad okay?"

"No, dear, it's just looks like, well............"

"Well, what?!" Kari said starting to get frantic.

"Well, we aren't going to be home for Christmas," her mom said slowly.

"What?" Kari said. "Mom, you _promised _you would! You promised!" Kari said. She was aware she was sounding like a spoiled girl, but last year they had missed Easter, so her mom and dad had promised they'd be here for Christmas and New Year's. The conference was supposed to be for a month and they had left November 16th .

"But we are going to make it to New Year's!" her mom said.

"Why can't you be here for Christmas!" Kari demanded.

"A problem came up with the software and we need to redo a certain section of it and well you know............"

"Why can't you do that here? Or just come back for like two days!" Kari said in despair.

"Honey- we have to make the January 3rd deadline. As it is- we're cutting it close!"

"It's December 8th- you'll be working for 17 days straight! You'll need a break!" Kari pleaded.

"I'm sorry, dear, but it's not going to happen- now let me tell your brother. I really am sorry." Her mom said. Kari ignored her- to mad to accept stupid sorry's.

"TAI!" she barked. "GET THE PHONE!"

"In a minute!" he called back.

"NOW!" she roared. She heard him get up and answer the downstairs phone. She slammed her phone into the receiver. In a minute she heard her brothers angry yells- he was much worse at debating than she was.

"SURE, MOM!" he was yelling. "NEXT TIME- JUST LIKE YOU SAID AT EASTER! MAYBE YOU SHOULD JUST SAY THERE- IT'S NOT LIKE WE SEE YOU AT ALL ANYWAY!" Kari knew that he didn't really mean it- he was just as upset as she was that instead of 8 more days alone they would have 20.

Kari lay down in her bed, and ignoring the tears that were rolling down her cheeks, fell asleep.

* * *

TK shivered as he crawled under his blankets, they were soaked and snow was pelting him from all around. Good thing he didn't get sick easy- he was probably immune to the common cold. He pulled his blanket over his head- trying the trick that sometime helped him through the coldest days of the year.

He closed his eyes and pictured himself in front of a nice cozy fire. He was warm and safe. Warm and safe. With that thought in his head he drifted to sleep. The fire was still going. He was happy playing with a blue truck. His mom and dad were laughing in the background and his brother was playing the guitar on the ground in the corner.

Suddenly the fire roared- growing to three times it's normal size. TK heard Matt yell as his guitar went up in flames. The younger boy watched in horror as Matt tried to step on it to put it out and instead his pants caught fire. Meanwhile, the fire had raced into the kitchen and his parents were screamed. TK screamed to as Matt suddenly stopped thrashing around. The fire was coming toward him now, his parents weren't screaming anymore. It was getting closer......... closer.........

TK's eyes opened with a snap. He sat up, trying to figure out where he was. He was covered in sweat and was shaking all over. He drew a shuddering breath, there was no fire. It was just a dream.

'Just a dream,' he thought wiping away tears.

But it wasn't just a dream- it was memories.

* * *

TK stumbled into Homeroom, trying to get snow off himself. He knew most of the kid's parents drove their kids to school when it was snowing this hard, and he didn't want too many people to notice. He suddenly frowned.

'Wait a minute,' he thought. 'No one notices me anyway!' He smiled and walked to the back of the room as his class started to walk in. Just then Kari walked in, skipping right to him.

'Oh yeah, she notices,' he thought, trying to shake more snow off his head.

"So, TK," Kari started. As much as she hated to admit it- the one good thing that came out of her mom's call was that she realized how close to Christmas it was. No one else she had to worry about- but she didn't know what to get TK. She had considered getting him a gift certificate for some place that he would need- but then decided that she wanted him to have something he _wanted _not just the bare necessities. "What do you want for Christmas?"

TK's eyes widened- she was going to buy him a Christmas present. But they had been friends for like two days!

"Uh- nothing," he said. He couldn't afford to get her anything! He usually only got Tom something- but if she bought him something then courtesy would demand he had to get her something and he didn't have the money. "Don't get me anything."

"Oh, c'mon," she said, giving him a playful shove. "There has to be something you want. Just tell me!"

"No, that's okay- you don't need to get me anything."

"I want to- so what do you want!" Kari said, crossing her arms and trying to look demanding.

"No- you shouldn't," TK said.

"WELL I'M GOING TO SO JUST TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT!" Kari yelled.

TK sighed and gave up. Then faced another problem- what _did _he want. He'd never gotten anything he wanted with his own money- though usually he got something cool from Tom. He couldn't say anything that would give away he was homeless- but then what to say. Average kids wanted music- but he had no where to play it. He didn't play sports. He could read all the books he wanted from Tom.

"Umm............ just get me anything," he said.

"No!" Kari said firmly. "Then I'll get you something stupid that you hate and will never use!"

Then TK had it- he just hoped she didn't think it was boring. It really was something he wanted- he just never bought it because it wasn't necessary.

"A watch," he said. Matt always wore a watch. And it would be cool to know what time it was. Kari looked straight into his eyes and appeared to be searching for something, before nodding.

"Okay then," she said, smiling. TK shook his head, trying to clear his vision of her beautiful eyes.

"It doesn't have to be anything fancy," he suddenly said, realizing how much good watched could cost. "Just you know, a watch."

Kari smiled, starting to walk and take her seat. "I know."

"Wait!" TK said. "What do you want?"

Kari stopped and frowned.

"You don't have to get me anything," she said quickly.

"Oh, no," he said. "You have to tell me or I'll get you something stupid."

"Just get me whatever comes to mind- I like everything," Kari said and before TK had a chance to argue- she skipped off, though a little less springy than before.

'Great Kari!' Kari shouted at herself. 'Make him waste money on you. Hey at least your getting him something he really wants.' She had made sure of that.

Well if he thought he was getting just a normal cheapo watch- he was sourly mistaken.

* * *

Author's Note: Please excuse any spelling errors due to author's severe case of S.S. (Spelling Stupidity)

Author's Other Note: See- that was kinda quick! YAY me!

Joe: Good job!

Zack: Oh please- she does a awful job and then does a _decent _one and everyone is like YAY YAY! Goodness

AA Battery: Well, you're a bundle of joy aren't you

Zack: Shut up

AA Battery: NO PROFANITY

Joe: not again

Zack: give up

Joe: what

AA Battery: NEVER!!

ANYWAY!! Please REVIEW! And maybe I'll go even faster!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer-** still don't own it... but im working on it!

**Author's Note:** Thanks again to the Dana for giving me yet another shove! She's very good at it...... ANYway, here's your next chapter!

**Chapter 7**

**Monday Plots**

"No, Tai, I really don't feel well," Kari insisted Monday morning.

"You're really not going!" Tai said, staring at her.

"Tai!" Kari said holding her head. "My head is going to explode and if you don't leave quickly I'm going to throw up on you!"

"Ouch- sorry, sis," Tai said, standing back. "I think I'll go then- remember if you need anything call my cell or the hospital...... or Sora's mom... or maybe our parents, though they're away so I'm not sure they would be much help, but you could try-"

"TAI!" Kari screamed, getting her brother to stop rambling. "You're going to miss the bus- now GO and tell everyone I'm sorry I couldn't be there."

"Oh- okay, if you're sure-"

"YES GO!" Kari sighed in relief as her brother finally left the room. It was amazing he didn't mind shoving her about but the second she was sick he turned into the mother hen. She glanced out her window and make sure Tai had gotten on the bus before leaping out of bed and throwing on some warm clothes.

Before she knew it she was at TK's "house," It was about 6:45 and when she quickly peeked over the corner he was still asleep. Kari was horrified to find that a light layer of snow covered him. She walked to a newsstand and bought a paper before sitting herself on a bench and watching as TK began to get up. He shook some of the snow off himself before turning and walking behind a corner in the alley. Kari began to get nervous when he didn't come right back but in about a minute he came out wearing clean and she hoped dry clothes. He then leaned over and lifted up one of the cardboard boxes and pulled out a cereal box and ate a few handful before standing up and walking onto the street. Quickly, Kari followed.

TK walked for about 20 minutes before they reached a small book shop and the teen walked in. Kari peeked through the windows- this must be Tom's. It was a small shop, nicely kept that had that homey feeling to it. Kari watched as TK said hello to a middle-aged man. The way they interacted- the smiles and friendly slap on the back- only enforced what Kari had decided. This person- Tom, didn't seen like some mean old roach who didn't care if workers were underage or homeless. So most likely, TK lied.

Kari walked to yet another bench and sat down, once again she opened her newspaper- 'This thing is handy,' she thought- and pretended to read.

'Now what?' she thought as she strummed her fingers on the bench. 'I can't just walk in there, TK would see me. I guess I can wait until he's done his shift- but when is that? Or maybe when he has a lunch break? Wait- does he take a lunch break? How late is this bookstore open?' Kari sighed- maybe she hadn't thought it through as much as she thought.

* * *

TK sighed as he sat on his haunches, carefully placing a new shipment of books in alphabetical order. He really didn't mind working- he actually enjoyed it usually. Tom was never too serious and he read the backs of most of the books he put down- noting if he wanted to read them later. But today, knowing everyone else was skiing having the time of their life was, well, depressing.

'You don't even know if you like skiing,' he told himself. 'You probably wouldn't be very good anyway, it's cold and hard and not worth 50 bucks to go to.' TK shook he his head, who was he kidding? If he had the money he would have gone in a second. If only he hadn't grown last year and needed a new winter jacket- which he really did, he was wearing a sweatshirt right now and Tom was already giving him strange looks. He should probably buy one today. Maybe at his one hour break from 2-3. Yeah, he always carried his money with him- like boxes were going to keep thieves out- and the outlets were about 5 blocks away.

Maybe he should look for something for Kari there to. TK gulped- did he have to get _everyone _a present- oh God, he hoped not. He didn't know how much Kari's present would cost but every penny counted for him. At least no one else had asked him what he wanted- that was a good sign.

But Kari didn't tell him what she wanted! What was he supposed to get her? TK had never shopped for a girl before- well except his mom, but that was a long time ago- he didn't know the first thing about it. Kari didn't seem to be overly into her looks- so was makeup a "no" and if he did get her makeup would that be like insulting her? And was jewelry like something only a boyfriend could buy? And what kind of music did she even like? Did she like music? And what about a purse? Was that something she liked to pick out? Should he get her a gift certificate- or was that too impersonal?

TK rubbed his eyes- who knew Christmas could be so complicated?

* * *

Kari almost missed TK leaving, she was so spaced out. She had gotten up from 'her' bench a few times. Once to get food, once to go to the bathroom and once to get a book- not from Tom's of course. She was reading, not really that bored when she heard the bell that indicated someone was leaving or entering the shop ring. It had rung a few times before and she had always looked up to see random people walking in. She looked up to see TK leaving heading away from his "house." She waited for 5 minutes to make sure he wasn't coming back before she took a deep breath and stepped into the store.

It was a medium sized store, but very homey and relaxed. She could see why TK would like to work here. Immediately when she walked in, the man she guess to be Tom approached her.

"Anything I can do for you?" he asked, coming up to her.

"Well, yes," she said unsure how to start the conversation. "I'm Kari- Kari Kamiya."

"The one that invited TK over?" Tom asked.

"Yes," Suddenly Kari had a thought. "You are Tom, right?"

Tom laughed. "Yeah. So don't you have a field trip or something."

"Oh yes," Kari said, suddenly imagining what all her friends were doing. "But I didn't go. I kinda......well...... I need to talk to you about TK."

"What about him?" Tom said, shifting from foot to foot. Kari realized that he was probably nervous that she was tell the cops he was working underaged.

"No- no!" she said, shaking her head. "It's not about his job or anything. I was just wondering......well," She sighed, deciding to come right out with it.

"Are you aware he's homeless?"

* * *

**Author's Note:** Please excuse any spelling errors due to author's severe case of S.S. (Spelling Stupidity)

Author's Other Note- MWHAHAH!!! Haha anyway, I updated- Did ya like it? Does that count as a cliffhanger? Anyway, please review and tell me what you think!!!!

Thanks a bunch of grapes! hehehe


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer-** Still don't own it…………………… still wish I did………

**Author's Note-** I know, I know, I'm A BAD PERSON! I beg forgiveness! ON my knees- **IM SO SORRY**! EVERYONE! You are the greatest fans in the world to be sticking with this story and I hope everyone enjoys this chapter and IM SORRY! Things just seemed to pile up and then suddenly it's January and I'll try to have the next one faster and IM SORRY!

**Chapter 7**

Kari wasn't sure what she expected Tom's reaction to the new to be. One part of her what picturing him doing what all teens did these days, "O, my God!" Another part thought he would laugh and call her crazy. The last part thought that maybe he would faint dead away- like they did in the movies.

What she hadn't expected was the man's eyes to widen to about three times their normal size, a strange gargling yell to come from the man and him to pull her into his office.

"WHAT!" he yelled. "What do you mean he's _homeless! _You mean without a home, living on the streets, no roof or food or _anything._ And, oh my goodness, it's the middle of winter! With SNOW! Snow and no roof. And no food! No wonder the kid's so skinny- fast metabolism- YEAH RIGHT! I can't believe this! This is ridiculous- why wouldn't he tell me? Apartment- pul-lease!" The man was pacing now, going around his office, talking to himself, throwing his hands into the air and shaking his head. "No wonder he is always covered with snow. This is just ridiculous. How could he do that to me? No shelter in the winter- what is he thinking!"

"Um… Mr. Tom?" Kari started, trying to get the man to slow down so she could tell him her plan. He ignored her completely.

"Where had he been sleeping- Probably some high-crime area. Who knows what trouble he could get into if they found him? He should have told me- heck! I'm his boss! The boss is supposed to have a history- a full-report on where they live and what they do and- oh this is just awful!"

"Tom!" Kari said a little louder.

"Oh, my I should've guessed what with all the-"

"TOM!" Kari roared. This stopped the blabbering man.

"Look I know you're surprised- but we have to find a way to get him off the streets," Kari continued.

"Well, he could stay with me- but my apartment is way too small. I mean I'll start looking for a new one right away- but that could take weeks! I mean, you can't have him on the streets for weeks- oh my goodness where will he stay and what-"

"Tom," Kari said firmly. "He can stay with me and my brother for like month because our parents are away and that should give you enough time a new apartment. But that's not our problem."

Tom looked confused. "It's not?"

"How are we going to get him to admit that he's homeless?" Kari asked. The confusion was still written all over Tom's face.

"Don't we say, Hey TK I know you're homeless," Tom said.

"No, because to find out that he is I did some… well……… sneaking. So we can't just tell him- but don't worry I have a plan………………………………"

* * *

TK's shopping expedition was a failure. All the jackets he found were either too small, outrageously big or way to expensive. Oh well, he'd find one later. He nodded goodbye to Tom, who seemed too be acting a bit odd. But TK was too cold to really care. He curled under the thin blankets he had and considered doing the fire trick but couldn't bring himself even think about fires after last time's nightmare.

TK let out a sigh as a tear he had originally passed off as snow ran down his cheek. This always happened- when it got cold he got a little depressed. During the summer it was fine, besides being hot there was no problem. But winter came and suddenly you had to waste money on clothes and blankets and well, then there was the cold. Stupid cold- that's why there had been a fire going in the house anyway. Stupid fire.

He couldn't seem to stop shivering, so he stood up and went for a walk. It was late and he had to get to school tomorrow, but maybe a walk would warm him up. He walked down the street, shivering harder. Finally he warmed up and walked back to his 'house.' Though he was warmer sleep still wouldn't come. So for a long time TK lay there, cold and shivering.

* * *

The next morning Kari could barely contain her excitement until the end of the day. The plan would work- it would! She jumped out of bed and told Tai that it must have been a 24 hour flu thing. She only half- listened to Tai's stories about the ski trip- so happy to even be upset she had to miss it. She walked to school smiling. Her smile only dropped when she noticed TK walking in- once again covered with snow. He shook it out of his hair- or tried to and she couldn't help but notice how cute the result was. His hair was everywhere and it flew in his face. Quickly he put it back into place and nodded his hello to her. She smiled back and then the bell interrupted any more conversation they might have.

School seemed to drag on. Lunch was uneventful, just everyone talking about the ski trip. Kari pouted at all the right times about her being sick, but secretly didn't care at all. Finally the last bell rang and people began to file out of the school.

* * *

TK dropped his book bag behind the counter of Tom's and shook off any extra snow that had found its way to his body. He didn't see Tom and just started doing what he was doing yesterday. Tom soon walked out of his office and smiled, motioning for TK to continue what he was doing. Both Tom and TK looked up to see who walked in when the store bell rang.

TK's jaw dropped- it was Kari! What on earth was she doing here? She didn't find out this was where he worked- did she? TK slid behind the book case he was working on and listened to Tom and Kari's conversation.

"Hello!" Tom said. "Need any help,"

"Oh no thank you! My aunt just said this place was nice so I decided to drop by. But thank you so much for offering!" TK smiled to himself- even to complete strangers she was still polite and upbeat. Then, much to TK's relief, she walked to the other section of the store.

"Hey, TK!" Tom called from his desk. "Come here for a sec!" TK flinched as he saw Kari look over and then wave at him. He let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding- she thought he was just buying books. That's good.

"Hey Tom, what do you need," he asked.

"Yeah- look, your Christmas present is a little big this year so I just need your apartment address and all that. The people will deliver it for you. Where do you live?" For a second TK just stared- this could not be happening. If Tom found out………

"Uh- why don't you just have it delivered here, then I could take it home," TK said.

"Well actually, when I said a little big, I meant a lot big, so just tell me where you live, ok?"

Oh my goodness, TK thought. This can't be happening- this isn't happening.

"Sure it can't just come here?" TK asked. Now Tom looked up, a little curious. To his horror Kari was walking closer and appeared to be listening. This was the worst moment of his life.

"No, why can't you just tell me where you live!" Tom said, looking even more confused. For an instant TK thought of just running out the door. But with Kari there that meant finding a new school and a new job and not many people were willing to risk hiring an under-age worker. Though he had done it before, he had never been as attached to his boss as he was to Tom. So he took a deep breath and decided just to come out with it. Maybe if he said it quietly enough Kari wouldn't hear.

"Umm…… look Tom, don't be mad," He started then glanced at Kari who had inched even closer. TK couldn't even blame her for wanting to know what was going on. "But, I'm kinda well…………not living in an apartment," Tom frowned.

"Then where are you living," TK sighed.

"Well, there's this alley a little ways off and it's really not that bad so,"

If TK thought he would be able to not let Kari hear, it wasn't going to happen.

"YOU'RE HOMELESS!" Tom shouted, shooting up out of his chair.

"Look, I've been out there for like my whole life- it's ok. I'm fine," TK said mentally thinking about his need for a new jacket. "I'm fine."

"HOMELESS IS NOT FINE!" Tom said." Look, you can stay at my place and I don't know sleep on the couch and then I'll get us a bigger one. But you can't stay out there! I won't allow it!"

"No, Tom, I can't let you do that- it's fine. I'm fine," Tom opened his mouth to say something but then Kari decided to make her presence known.

"You're homeless?" she said quietly. This even stopped Tom in his tracks.

"You know him?" he asked.

"Yeah- I go to school with him. I'm Kari." Tom nodded.

"You invited him to your house once, didn't you?'

"Yeah," Kari said. TK was glad the conversation was drifting away from him when,

"You can stay with me," Kari offered. Even Tom stared at her. "Look, my parents are away on business for like the next month and I'm sure Tai won't mind and you saw our house- we've got plenty of room and that would give Tom enough time to find a bigger apartment. It's fine- really."

"I-" TK started to say but Tom interrupted him.

"It's a grand idea!" he said. "But are you sure that's ok with your parents and brother I mean- me and TK could squeeze."

"No, really- they'll be fine with it and Tai won't care- he'll probably be happy. He's staying with me- and then with you once you find a place."

"Well if you're sure," Tom said. TK stared at the two of them. Did he get no say in this?

"I'm sure. Positive." Now they both turned to him.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me!" Tom said. TK opened his mouth to say something but Tom cut him off. "Well, you have fun at Kari's and don't come to work for a few days. You know get used to your surroundings and all. And I'll start looking for apartments. We'll stay close to your school and the store of course."

"But, really, you guys don't have to do all this." TK said.

"Nonsense," Kari said, slapping his arm. "We can and we want to and we will." Tom smiled.

"What she said," the book owner said.

"Well, ok," TK said quietly. He'd never been so embarrassed in his life. But at the same time a feeling of happiness was settling over him. He had people who cared about him. He hadn't had that in a long time.

"Do you have any stuff?" Kari asked. Suddenly she seemed embarrassing to talk. "I mean- where are you staying and all that,"

"Er- yeah- it's on the way to your house so we could stop and get it," TK supplied.

"Ok," Kari instantly became the outgoing Kari again.

"Wait," Tom said suddenly. "How did this happen? I mean where are your parents?"

TK looked at his shoes and decided to get this over with. "A fire," he said shortly. Suddenly Tom was hugging him. "I'm so sorry, lad. Well I'll see you Saturday- you have fun!" and then Kari and TK were outside walking.

"I'm sorry," Kari said.

"It's ok," TK said, more cheerful then he usually was. Kari must have gotten the hint that he didn't want to talk about it and before long they were at his house. TK was kind of embarrassed that she had to see that but she didn't say anything and they gathered up his stuff- though he left the dirty boxes and old blankets and stale food where they were. Really he only got his clothes and books.

As they walked down the streets and the houses became finer and finer Kari became more and more like the Kari he knew. She talked about how much fun they were going to have and what kind of cereal did he like? She liked Life but Tai insisted on having Captain Crunch. Though that was much too sugary for her. She didn't know how he stood it. But he always was a little crazy. What about movies? Did he see a lot of them? Well she would watch every single good movie she knew with him to get him back up to pace. She loved watching movies more than once because you catch so much the second time than you did the first.

So this was how the conversation went, Kari jumping from one topic to another and then they were at her house.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Please excuse any spelling errors due to author's severe case of S.S. (Spelling Stupidity)

**Author's Other Note: sorry** AGAIN! I just stink- but this chapter was a little longer so I hope you all enjoyed it! Awww… poor TK! IM So SORRY!

PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer-** still don't own it…… still want to!

**Author's Note-** Thank you everyone for forgiving my lateness of the last chapter and here is a nice new and hopefully good chapter!

**Other Note-** to everyone whos wondering I fixed the TK/Tai mixup at the end!

**Chapter 8**

Kari led TK into the house and led him upstairs. She showed him the guest room.

"Uh, you can put your stuff in here, and then just come down to the kitchen, okay?" Kari said cheerfully. "Make yourself comfortable!" She walked/skipped past him to tell her brother.

"Tai?" she called.

"In the living room!" was the answering call. She walked in to see her brother playing a soccer game on the X-Box.

"What's up?" Tai asked, not moving his eyes from the screen.

"Ummm," Kari stopped- how should she tell her brother- who was known to over react to some things. "Tai, I kinda have something to tell you." The seriousness in her voice must have shown because her brother paused the game and turned to look at her.

"What- is something wrong?" the concern was evident in his voice.

"No- well, you know TK?" Kari said- who this was going to be so difficult. But she didn't want him to panic because TK could NOT go back outside.

"Yeah," Tai was getting suspicious now- time to tell him.

"Well, I kinda offered him a place to stay for a little while," Tai visibly relaxed.

"Oh his parents are away for the weekend- sure I don't care," Tai said, picking up his controller.

"No, a little longer than a weekend actually," Kari said.

"Well, as long as he needs to I don't care- we've got plenty of food and stuff."

"He'll be staying for maybe a month, maybe more I'm not really sure," Kari said.

"What?" Tai said, spinning around. "I thought only our parents went away for that long!"

"Actually, TK is homeless," Kari said softly. "His family died in a fire and he's been living on the streets ever since, so I offered him a place here."

Tai's eyes grew wide. "What? I mean he's been on the streets in winter! Of course he can stay with us! And he doesn't even have like a good jacket. Thank goodness you brought him here! He must be starving! No wonder he ate so much at our house! I'll go start dinner- Mac and Cheese- I'll make a big pack!" And with that Tai left the X-Box running. Kari smiled; proud of how her brother was so accepting to people he really didn't even know that well.

Kari followed her brother into the kitchen, turning off the X-Box before she left the living room.

* * *

TK put his few pieces of clothing in the drawer and felt oddly embarrassed when they didn't even fill a whole one. There just seemed to be too much space and way too little clothing. He peeked in the bathroom and saw that there were towels and soap, but it looked as if it hadn't been used in a while. He ran a hand through his hand and put his blue notebook in the bed stand. Sighing, he flopped down on the bed, and found it wonderfully soft. He gave a small smile to himself, amazed that he had made it through all this emotional drama in one day.

And it wasn't over. Kari had obviously told her brother and TK had no idea how he had reacted.

'What if he kicks me out,' TK thought, suddenly he really didn't want to go back out in the cold, not when he was finally warm. And what about all the money and the food- he could never pay them back for all this- well maybe when he was grown up and rich, but not any time soon. Kari's parents were away but what would they say if they found out- when they found out. Somehow TK thought that would be even worse if he stayed here for a week and then their parents found out and kicked him out. Maybe he should just leave now.

No, that would involve skipping town and Tom and Kari they would probably search the country for him. So he had to accept their help and live with it if it was taken away.

He stood up, glanced again around the room and decided it was time to face…… well whatever was waiting downstairs.

* * *

Both Kari and Tai looked at the doorway as they heard TK coming through. Kari hoped that Tai didn't make TK feel weird or act weird.

"Hey," A little hesitant- OK, a little weird- but that's to be expected. "Mac and Cheese good?"

'Nice, Tai,' Kari thought to herself. 'Food's always good.'

"Yeah, sure," TK said, running his hair through is hair. "Umm……… thanks you know, for letting me stay and all."

"No problem," Tai assured him. Kari breathed a sigh of relief, it was all going well. "Take anything you need." Kari nodded to herself. These two would get along fine.

"Well, guys," she said brightly. "After dinner we could watch a movie!"

"Which one?" TK asked quietly.

"How about Princess Da-"

"Not the Princess Dairies Kari!" Tai ( see i fixed it!) cut her off. "Please you've made me watch that one like a million times!"

"I have not!" Kari said, hitting her brother with a rag.

"Yes, you have- please it's bad for my manliness!" Tai said, puffing out his chest. "TK agrees with me, don't you?"

"Umm………" TK looked torn.

"See Kari, he knows he doesn't want to watch it!" Tai said, not giving TK a real chance to speak.

"FINE! But one day when your not here I'm going to watch it!"

"FINE! As long as I'm not here!" Tai shot back. TK had a small smile on his lips and decided that everything was going to be ok.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Please excuse any spelling errors due to author's severe case of S.S. (Spelling Stupidity)

**Author's Other Note-** Sorry this was shorter- but it was faster…… so I'm getting better. But- uh- bad news the next few chapters may take a little longer cause I need to figure out exactly what happens. But I'll try to get it all good! OK, I got go to now- but I hope you liked it and please REVIEW!


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer**: Nope, I'll let you know when I buy it!

**Author's Note**: SORRY! I'm such a bad person! Please forgive me! There is no excuse for this one- I am so sorry! Please continue to review because I do love them! And they are really what made me update this story!

Salutes reviewers: Here you are!

**Chapter 9**

Kari smiled to herself as she walked up to her room. Tai was teaching TK to play X-Box and no one had done their homework. They had ended up watching Nick at Nite, which TK had never seen before. Tai and Kari together filled him in on the shows and he appeared to be enjoying himself. Kari called it in, and she suspected TK would do the same soon- he seemed wiped.

Kari walked into her room, feeling more proud of herself by the second. TK was safe and having fun. He never knew that she read his dairy and everyone was happy. Kari allowed her self a pat on the back. Mission one accomplished!

* * *

TK moaned as once again Tai managed to score on him in the soccer game they were playing on X-Box. He didn't know what it was called. It was fun- though he was getting a little tired of losing.

"Man, you need serious work!" Tai said, laughing as the fourth quarter ended and he won again, 7-2.

"Yeah," TK agree quietly. "Ok, I'm going upstairs. See ya tomorrow. uhh… thanks,"

"No problem!" Tai said, changing it to single player and starting another game. TK smiled to himself and walked upstairs.

He walked into "his room" and just sat on the bed for a second. This was the weirdest feeling in his life. He didn't know how to react to being _with _people, to being in a house, to having people know about him. Usually it was he was skipping from town to town, trying to find someone who would hire him since he was under aged. The worst had been right after the fire. They were looking for him so he skipped around for almost a year.

He sighed. That year was probably the worst of his life. He never quite knew what made him run- it was really a mix of things. He didn't want to live with anyone but his parents, and he thought Matt would see that as tough and the right thing to do. If he could go back he honestly didn't know if he would do that again. Maybe it would've just been easier to go into the system.

He shrugged and changed into sweatpants, one of the only two pairs he had. He brushed his teeth, glad he had a sink to spit in. Usually he used his water container to wet the brush and just spit in the back of the alley. He smiled, he could get used to this.

Clicking off the lights, he sank down into the bed. Goodness, it felt good. No hard bricks digging into his back. Then he realized he didn't know where to put his arms, usually he used his left one as his pillow and clutched the thin blankets to his body with his right. Now there was already a pillow where his arm should go and the comforter was heavy enough that it wasn't going to just fly away. He squirmed for a few minutes- trying to get comfortable. Finally, he opted for shoving the pillows off the bed- they were too fluffy anyway- curling his left arm to where it usually was, under his head. His right curled around his stomach and naturally his legs curled up into a ball, usually to protect himself from the wind or snow.

Finally comfortable, he smiled and before he knew it, fell asleep.

* * *

Tai came whistling down the steps, turning back once to yell at Kari to hurry up. She screamed something about bad hair. He frowned, wondering if TK had been woken up or if he set an alarm clock or anything. Was there an alarm clock in the guest room?

He walked into the kitchen relieved to find TK ready to go, hair slightly damp from the shower. TK was standing by the counter, shifting and looking extremely uncomfortable. He turned around as Tai came in.

"Hi," he said softly. "I was just… uh… waiting."

"Do you want breakfast?" Tai said, grabbing the Captain Crunch.

"Oh, no- that's ok," TK said quickly.

"Look," Tai said, grabbing two bowls, "you're staying with us- that means you can eat whatever is in this house- so dig in." He slid the bowl across to the other boy.

"Won't your parents notice if you're spending more money to feed another person?" TK asked.

"Of course not- they hardly ever look at what we spend- unless we bought something huge- like, I don't know a car. Believe me, us buying more food won't even draw their attention. And if they were here- I'm sure they'd be ok with you staying for a while."

"Oh, ok then," TK said, walking over and grabbing the Captain Crunch. "How long will your parents be gone?"

"Who knows? They'd said they'd be back for Christmas- but that got pushed back- right now they're coming back the end of December."

"Ok, Tom should've found a place by then."

"Who's Tom?"

"He's my boss," TK replied. "He's getting a bigger apartment so I can move in with him."

"Oh, that's cool."

There was a short awkward silence before Kari appeared. Tai glanced at her hair, remembering that she had said she was having a bad hair day. He didn't see anything wrong with it- maybe it was a bit more wavy and bushy. Nonetheless, he had a brotherly duty to perform.

"Kari! EWW! You're hair looks awful!" he said, smiling as she poured her own bowl of Life cereal.

"I know! It wouldn't FIX!" his sister said. Tai nodded.

"I can tell." Kari sighed, and Tai glanced over at TK. To the older boy's amusement TK glanced at Kari, frowned and shook his head slightly, looking very confused and obviously not finding anything wrong with her hair.

"So, TK," Kari said, glaring one last time at her brother. "Did you find everything ok in there?"

"Fine, thanks," TK replied in his usual almost whisper. Tai internally sighed, he really did hope they could help this kid- right now he seemed so… proper.

"Great!" Kari continued, sprinkling sugar over her Life. "I'm so excited to tell everyone you're staying here!" Tai noticed how TK immediately stiffened.

"Wait- we're telling everyone?" TK asked.

"Well- yeah," Kari said, taking a bite. "I mean they would figure it out soon enough."

"We're not telling them…" TK paused, shifting uncomfortably. "…everything- are we?" Even Tai started to squirm- this was such an uncomfortable topic. He still couldn't quite believe that TK, that anyone for that matter, could spend practically their whole life homeless.

"Well, I figured at least the basics," Kari said, looking concerned.

"It's just that if Child Services finds out about me I could get in a lot of trouble," TK said, carefully avoiding looking at either teen. "Same with Tom."

"Oh," Kari said, looking surprised. "I didn't even think of that."

"I know what we'll tell them!" Tai said, smiling- if it was one thing he could do- it was come up with a lie.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Please forgive any spelling errors due to author's severe case of S.S. (Spelling Stupidity)

**Author's Other Note:** Please REVIEW! I love them!


End file.
